PEANA Short Stories
by BadListener
Summary: Short stories about my main Past Events and New Adventures story that I have left out. Rated M for many lemons, don't read if you don't like that sort of thing. You have been warned. MPREG's as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: (Seven years before chapter 1, a week before Yami and Heba's fertilization period)

It was the middle of the day as everything was peacefully. At this time Heba, Yami, as well as both their kids, were at Rose and Joshua's house since neither group had been doing much today.

Yugi, Atemu, Ryo, Malik and Joey were off challenging themselves once again some place far away and would not be back for a few days. Making things worse, Joshua was invited to go along.

Rose returned from the kitchen with a tray of drinks for the three of them as the kids were upstairs playing. Setting the tray down on top the coffee table she placing a cup in front of each of them "So, what have you two been up to for the last few days?" Rose asked sitting down.

Both shrugged "Mostly just wandering around and doing stuff that we couldn't when our mates were with us." Heba said just as five sets of feet ran across the ceiling floor, making their way down the steps and out the front door, Zoltan being in the lead as Avita, Yukiko, Crystal and Nevaeh chasing behind him.

Rose sweat dropped "I think Zoltan needs more boys his age around to hangout with. The girls are becoming over run behind those walls. The only one who comes close to that would be Nathan yet he is not here right now." She admitted, then a thought passed her, turning back towards the two men in front of her who were beginning to take a sip from their glasses "Speaking of kids, when do you two plan on having another child?" Rose asked, making both Heba and Yami spit out their drinks.

A moment "What d-do" They coughed at the same time, trying to get air back into their lungs "What do you mean by that" Heba practically forced out before beginning to cough once more.

Giggling at what she had made them do, Rose explained "Well, what I meant was that Yami was the first to have kids and they are almost thirteen. Heba, you were the second to have kids as they will soon be twelve. What I am trying to say is that the both of you have yet to go through the pains of childbirth for a, well with you two, a third time but in actuality it will be the second" Rose proclaimed leaning back, moving her once again long hair to the front of her chest.

Calming themselves of their coughing fit they also leaned back as they contemplated over this though.

Shrugging "You don't have to you know, but having another child would grant the twins another brother or sister to have around. The only other people who have one child is Malik and Marik. From how stubborn Marik is I don't see those two having another on the way for some time now." Rose said seeing the two different looks on their faces.

Releasing a breath Heba returned to normal "I don't mind having another. It is just getting Atemu to agree with it." Heba said turning to Yami who sighed "I am not saying no but I am not saying yes either. From what happened the first time I wouldn't want to chance anything right now." Yami stated grabbing his glass and taking a quick sip before Rose could say something else that made him spit the liquid out.

Rose understood with a questioning expression "But didn't Immor heal your body before he left. My guess is he removed the rest of the spell that Ryo's father placed over you, so even if you become weak from giving birth you won't die as easily as that time."

"But still…" Yami ran a hand through his hair, dropping his head down.

Rose half smirked "Is your indecisiveness because of what Yugi might say to this once you talk with him?" She asked.

Nodding slightly "Mostly, you know how stubborn and overprotective Yugi can be with me. Before I could get anything out he would disagree with me in a split second." Yami remarked.

Shaking her head "Well, we'll just have to change his mind about that once he gets back with the others." Rose said and again the door was flown open, Zoltan still being chased by the girls and around the room.

"Papa, please do something!" Zoltan pleaded.

With that Heba, Rose and Yami grabbed each of their daughters, wrapping their arms around their waist and holding them tight, situating them on an armrest on their own chair.

Coming to a complete stop Zoltan fell to the floor, completely out of breath "Thank you"

"Papa!" Crystal, Yukiko and Avita complained at the same time. "Mom!" Nevaeh whined.

"Come now girls, leave Zoltan alone. He is the only boy among you, aside from Nathan, who is close to your own age. Cut him some slack." Rose said and the girls all calmed themselves.

Zoltan sighed a breath of relief, crawling over to where Yami sat, sitting quietly on the floor next to him and his sister.

"Anyways we only have a few more days before they get back, so we better think of something in order for Yugi to make up his mind. I'm positive that Atemu will agree." Heba said.

In curiosity Avita asked "Why do you need to make up daddy's mind?" She questioned.

Yami, Heba and Rose sweat dropped just before Yami explained "...How would you two feel if you had a younger brother or sister in the house."

Zoltan propped himself up onto his knees, Avita saying with sparkling eyes and a cheerful voice "Does this mean your pregnant"

Doubling the sweat drops Yami shook his head "I'm not pregnant. I was just wondering how you two would feel if I did become pregnant."

"Could we have a brother" Zoltan mumbled into the chair's armrest.

Yami tilted his head towards his son, a small smile spread across his lips "We'll have to see what happens" placing a hand on top his head and running his fingers through his hair "But first I need to talk with your father once he returns so keep this quiet until I speak with him, okay." Yami said pulling his head away, and leaving a small smile over Zoltan's face.

Rose silently laughed to herself.

Yukiko then thought of something "Papa, you said that daddy would agree. Does this mean that we could be having a younger brother or sister too." She asked.

Rose was on the verge of dying as it was Heba's turn to explain things "Possibly, yet I still need to speak with your dad about this, so keep this quiet until then."

Understanding both girls ran off back up stairs as well as Avita. Zoltan and Nevaeh stayed with their parents.

"Are you alright" Heba questioned just as Rose broke out in an uncontrollable laughing fit "It has been a while since we have seen something like this from you."

"I'm sorry, I swear that Yukiko is even more psychic than you Heba. Just by you saying that Atemu might agree, she could piece things together."

Sighing Heba shook his head "She does that a lot. When Atemu or I say something from weeks back, she brings those sayings back up after we had forgotten about them. Also I have an idea once we have told those two, but I'll explain that to you after you have told Yugi."

Nodding Yami understood, knowing that if Yugi did indeed disagree with the idea, Heba's idea would most likely be thrown out the window. "Awesome, the hard part is getting him to agree...but I think I know how to get him to agree." Yami said smirking mischievously.

They stayed for a couple more hours before walking back home.

* * *

After two in a half days passed, the six returned back home.

Joshua had gone back home since they had entered back into the territory.

Making their way towards the lounge. Entering the building they found Seto holding his and Joey's one year old son Jackie. Bakura was reading a book as Aiden played cards with Crystal. Aiden is seven years old. The doors were opened, all the kids attentions turned towards them. Once they could figure out who had returned "Dad, Daddy!" Crystal and Aiden exclaimed running towards their respective fathers.

Aiden was picked up as Crystal hugged Atemu around his waist, hand placed on the back of her head.

Bakura looked up from his book after a long time as Joey went for Jackie who had crawled out from Seto's hold "Where did you all go to challenge yourselves?" He questioned in wonder.

"Just around" Malik said.

Seto blankly blinked, eyes reverting from Malik to Yugi who he knew would tell them the truth.

Yugi turned away from those eyes "We went all over, challenging each other and checking out each territory." Yugi replied walking back out from the lounge, going to his room.

"Is he still in a bad mood from when you guys dragged him out of his house." Seto asked them from how Yugi averted his gaze and left them.

Ryo nodded "A bit, when we dragged him away he told us he was planning on taking Yami, Avita and Zoltan some place for all their birthdays coming up, yet he doesn't know where." Ryo said as Seto and Bakura could understand since they as well as Heba and Marik who were off in their rooms, had gone on their own vacation a few years ago.

They knew that those two needed to take their kids some place fun to stay for a while.

* * *

Later that night Yugi roll around on the bed, pillow crushed between his arms "Finally, a comfy bed to sleep on!" He cheered burying his his face into the pillow as he continued to roll around.

Yami sat at the table, looking over papers that Isis had asked him to help with "You are starting to act like a fan-boy by doing that."

Coming to a stop Yugi kicked his feet up into the air while laying on his back.

Chuckling Yami placed his pen down, turning towards Yugi.

Situating himself on top the pillow Yugi now lay sideways from how your suppose to lay on a bed. His face still buried in his pillow.

Yami smiled, figuring that now would be the best time as any to ask "Yugi...could we try for another child." This stopped Yugi in his tracks, staring shocked eyes at his mate.

Yami forced himself to stare back, a serious gaze etched into his eyes, telling Yugi that he meant what he said.

Releasing an understanding breath "You are serious about this."

"Yes I am. I know that back then was because of a spell but I am fine now. I'm stronger than last time so everything should be alright." Yami confirmed.

Raising a brow "I know, I am just surprised that you want another and you made this decision on your own. Have you talked to anyone who had brought this subject up in order to change your mind?"

Sweat dropping "Well, two in a half days ago Heba and I went over to Rose's place with our kids. She mentioned that Zoltan needed more boys his age since he was being chased by the girls again. She then brought up the subject of having another child."

Yugi had understood what had gone on, nodding "Of course Rose would think of something like that, but I can't blame her. We were the first ones to have children before anyone else was married, though she does complain like she is my sister sometimes." He stated, the last part in a small pout.

Yami laughed "So when would you want to try. We have a few more days before those three days start?" Yugi asked.

"I'll have to think on that. Heba said that he had an idea he wanted to tell me if you agreed, so I'll tell you after I meet up with him tomorrow." Yami clarified. Yugi once again nodded, standing up to change into his night clothes.

* * *

First thing the next morning after their mates left for a meeting, Yami met up with Heba in his room. Once sitting at the table Yami asked "So what was your big idea."

Also taking a seat at the table "Well I was thinking that if the both of us became pregnant around the same time, out kids would be the same age, with the slight day difference that is."

Yami understood what Heba was saying "I got it, sounds easy enough. It is just getting them to go as we say."

"Yes, it will be hard to get them to go along with when we do it, but they were warned that I had an idea." Heba said looking to Yami since he didn't know if Yami had told Yugi that he had an idea to say.

Yami had seen his brothers wondering gaze, thinking for a moment. It then clicked "Yes I told Yugi that you had an idea. I told him I would get back to him today when we should try, so we should think of when." Yami said.

Heba understood. He then got up to look at the calendar hanging from the wall, counting the months "We could go for this month's three days." Heba called back from where he stand.

Rolling his eyes "Yugi brought up this month last night as well...I guess we can go for this month." Yami replied in agreement, staying until the meeting was over with, returning back to his room once Atemu entered the room.

* * *

And the first short story is done. The next possible chapters will most likely be a lemon with Yugi and Yami, going through the three days in trying to become pregnant.

I have put a poll up to see who is interested in a YugixYami(Preg)xAtemuxHeba(Preg) foursome. There will be a contract stating that they are not blood related nor married.

I will leave it up until I finish the next few short stories, but that won't be for quite sometime so you all have time to place a vote. This will take place before the actual sequel begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. Very sorry that this one took way longer than I thought it would. Last year my grandma passed and then everything went down from there. I couldn't concentrate or do any writing till about May or June, and I have just finished writing The Immortal King. My work has also got in the way of my writing and I am trying my best to finish the stories that I have started. I will finish every thing in do time before starting anything else.

 **WARNING: BJ and a couple Lemons. Skip the bold Start and End for both scene's. You have been warned!**

This chapter and the next one are of one part. I did not want twenty pages to be on the same chapter, so I split them as best as I could.

Mindlink _\Yugi to Yami\ /Yami to Yugi/_

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: **(A week after Yami and Heba talked with their mates.)**

One day before Yami and Heba's fertilization period, Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Zoltan, Avita, Yukiko and Crystal went to Earth, visiting Solomon, Senna and Tyro.

Walking into the house during the week, they easily found Solomon in the living room. Solomon had indeed gotten older at the age of eighty-nine. The wrinkles were the key factor in how much older he had gotten since Yugi and the others were teenagers themselves. Solomon doesn't want to admit it, which is why he toughs it out like usual and says that he is alright, but he knows that he doesn't have much time left and so does everyone else who has been around him every day.

"Atemu, Heba, Yami, Yugi. What brings you all here?" Solomon wondered just as the girls took off towards the shop where Senna and Tyro were at.

"We need to ask you three for a favor." Heba said. Everyone could hear Senna's shouts of excitement from the shop at seeing the girls. They all sweatdropped where they stand or sat.

Both Yugi and Atemu knew since they were small that their mother wanted a daughter of her own, yet everything that happened with their father, and then Tyro going to Egypt for twelve years. By that time it was too late to be having more children at the age she was at, at the time. She was just happy that she had gotten three granddaughters out of the two of them.

After a couple minutes, the ones in the shop entered the house, finding the others waiting for the girls to come back with the two adults.

"What took you so long in returning back here. Normally you would visit after one or two months your time?" Senna questioned.

Atemu sheepishly rubbed his head, looking the other way as Yugi had an annoyed expression "We would have been here two weeks ago, but Atemu and the other jerks dragged me off to places for that amount of time." Yugi replied.

"Well you needed it." Atemu remarked dropping his hand down to his side.

Tyro stepped into the living room with Yukiko wrapped around his waist, leaning against the back of the couch with his hands.

Solomon cleared his throat, asking "So what favor were you going to ask us?"

"Right, about that." Heba said.

"Could you watch these four for a week, Earth's time that is." Yami asked.

Senna raised a brow "What's the occasion. Is something going on?"

"You could say that these two." Atemu began, pointing to Heba and Yami with his thumbs "Planned that they wanted to have another child."

When the words 'another child' left Atemu's mouth, both Atemu and Yugi were tackled to the floor by their kids. The wind had been knocked right out of them while their kids hugged and thanked them for agreeing with their Papa's. Obviously the four did not know what they had agreed on after their parents had talked it over a week ago.

Propping themselves up onto their elbows, looking up at their mates in needing an answer to what was going on.

"They were in the room with us for the last portion on the talk we had with Rose about this." The two answered at the same time.

Nodding their heads in understanding "Oh, I see. I guess you were waiting for a response since we got back last week." Yugi said and all four nodded to that.

"It is about time. We were wondering when you four were going to have another." Solomon commented "And make sure that you give me some more great grandsons while you're at it." He said with a medium smile.

"Grandpa!" The girls complained.

Chuckling "Now girls, you know I love you, and you know that only the boys can pass your last name onto the next generation. Right now Zoltan is the only one who can do that."

"We know." The three said, which also resulted in all three of them tackling both Zoltan and Yugi, Yugi falling flat on the floor once again.

As Atemu got off the floor "Girls, can you three like, NOT go tackle or chase Zoltan for at least a day." Yugi snapped beneath the jumble of small bodies.

"No!" They coursed together.

Groaning Yugi wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and held on to them tightly, which allowed Zoltan to wiggle out from their grasps, hiding next to Yami.

Sitting up as well as standing up, Yugi sat them down next to Solomon.

"Are you going to leave them here or come back tomorrow afternoon?" Senna asked.

Shrugging "Depends, do you want to take them now or tomorrow, otherwise we'll send them to go pack." Yugi asked.

Looking to one another the three nodded "We'll take them off your hands. You can rest easy tonight." Senna responded.

Nodding he almost forgot "You don't mind if Anu stays here too, do you?"

"Not at all." Senna, Tyro and Solomon said. With the word the four went back home and began packing clothes for a week on Earth as well as a few other things.

As the kids were gone, the others talked about things that had been going on since they were last there.

After ten or more minutes the four returned, Anu following shortly behind them, going upstairs to pick out what room they would be sleeping in. Yukiko and Crystal took the guest room where the two beds were. Avita was in Atemu's old room and Zoltan in Yugi's with Anu. Once the rooms were picked they came back down where the adults were.

An hour after night came over the sky, Yugi, Yami, Atemu and Heba got up, gave everyone who was not going with them a hug, telling their kids to behave and not like when they were at home, and to help their grandparents out when they asked. After that they left through a portal and back home where it was still daylight out, going to sleep when the sun went down in order to get some sleep for the upcoming next three days.

Yugi and Atemu could feel that they were not going to get a lot of sleep throughout those days no matter how they looked at it.

* * *

It was currently the last day of Yami's fertilization period or the seventeenth of the month. It was early morning, a few hours just before noon hit the clock.

After a few more hours of satisfying his mate Yugi exited his room, clothes torn and cuts almost on every inch of his body. Panting heavily Yugi had forgotten that there was nothing left of his shirt that he was wearing hours ago and made it down the stairs, luckily not falling down them from how weak he was. _'Man, I've forgot that Yami does this when he really wants it.'_ He thought stepping foot into the living room, glad that Avita, Zoltan or anybody else was not in the building or millions of question would have been sent his way. Looking around Yugi found his other shirt from the other night laying on the sofa, picking it up he pulling it on.

Entering the kitchen Yugi grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Turning around from the sink Yugi's eyes were closed while he drank, making his way back to the counter in the middle of the kitchen before opening his eyes, finding Yami wrapped in the bed sheet and leaning across the counter from him.

The water sprayed from his mouth to his side. The most thing that surprised Yugi was that Yami wore the bed sheet like a woman's japanese kimono, but in a more sextual way with the shoulders being exposed.

Setting the glass down Yugi back up, hitting the fridge behind him. Yami chuckled "Did you think that I was done with you after all that." Yami said walking around the counter until he was in front of Yugi, licking and nipping Yugi's neck.

Yugi whimpered gripping Yami's arms, walking both of them back over to the counter when all of a sudden Yami slipped downwards and immediately had Yugi's tail in his hand and rubbing his crotch along with it.

 **~BJ Start~**

Yugi shrieked doubling over and leaned on top of the counter as Yami continued to torment him to his liking. Within minutes Yugi was moaning, until something warm and moist engulfed his member, sending Yugi's mind and vision into fuzziness, moaning and drooling like he was the submissive one in this marriage.

"Y-ya-mi-i, feelz...I-I, s-st" Yugi stuttered, feeling his end nearing.

Yami tore off a line of fabric from the already torn pants that Yugi was wearing, tying it around his hardened member and preventing Yugi his release as he continued to suck him and rub his tail, that twitched with each stroke.

Yugi shrieked, though it almost sounded like shouting, hitting his forehead on the counter, trying to block out the need to release while he forcefully squeezing his eyes shut. He groaned painfully yet Yami wouldn't let in until the tears fell.

Yugi gave in "Y-you w-wi-n, I c-can't t-take an-any-m-mo-re"

Yami evilly smirked around Yugi's member, taking it all the way into his mouth before removing the fabric and drinking all of Yugi's release.

 **~BJ End~**

Yugi shivered and moaned as he released, lying his head back on the counter once his orgasum was over, panting heavily as Yami swallowed all of him and released his member and returning it where he had gotten it from. Crawling out from below Yugi, Yami stood up, leaning close to Yugi's ear and whispering "This will be all until later tonight." Yami tormented, swiftly returning upstairs to take a bath, leaving Yugi lay on top the counter.

Yugi very slowly slid off the counter and to the floor, passing out immediately from exhaustion.

Five hours passed before Yugi awoke, still laying on the kitchen floor next to the fridge and counter in the center of the room.

Slowly pushing himself off the floor he sat up, groaning at the stiffness in his limbs. Grasping the counter Yugi pulled himself to his knees, leaning his forehead against the side of the counter till he could muster up the strength to stand up, opening a portal to his room, took a shower and pulled clean and not cut up clothes on, slipped his shoes on and grabbed his wallet that held Immorus currency inside. Once he was finished, Yugi went back downstairs, still seeing no Yami anywheres in sight, stepping outside, seeing Malik, Ryo, a tired looking Atemu, and Joey crouching in the center of the battlefield, talking presumably about what had gone on with Atemu.

Ryo was the first to see Yugi, waving him over. Walking over he also crouched down, finally seeing what was really going on. Joey held a magazine from the Demon territory with what new things were for sale to old things that were still in stock.

When Joey flipped a couple pages something caught Yugi's eye "May I see that for a second." He asked.

"Sure" Joey said handing the magazine over.

Flipping back a page and then flipping forwards a page, then another page before handing it back to Joey. Standing up Yugi opened another portal.

"Where are you going?"Atemu asked, falling onto his butt from the crouch he was in.

"To the Demon territory." He answered the truth.

"You're into that sort of thing!" Joey said after seeing what Yugi had been looking at on the magazine.

Nodding "I am now after what happened five hours ago."

Sighing "I hate to ask, but what happened?" Malik questioned.

Huffing, looking away from the others "Something happened and I passed out on the kitchen floor. When I came to, I was still on the floor and Yami not anywhere to be seen."

They all oohed, understanding what happened "He is so in for it. If you see him, don't tell him where I went." Yugi asked stepping through the portal as it faded from existence.

* * *

Many hours passed before Yugi returned, a medium cardboard box at his side. The first thing he did was hide it underneath the bed, knowing that Yami would never look under there for anything as he never places anything under there that he would want to hide.

Once placed underneath, Yugi went elsewhere for a handful of hours before making his way back to the house and then up to his office, working on a few papers he had gotten a week before he and the others had disappeared for two weeks.

Yami returned with Heba from walking around out in the forest. Heba had told Yami that he felt a bit different since this morning and was pretty sure that he was already pregnant, but either way he would still have to wait a couple weeks in order to really know for sure. Whatever it was, Heba wouldn't miss out on another day of having Atemu to himself for the night when the girls were gone.

Departing ways they went back to their own home. Once inside Yami told Yugi through their link that he was going to take a nap for a few hours since last night he didn't get any. He had gave Yugi a five hour rest on the kitchen floor this morning. The reason why he left Yugi in the kitchen was because he couldn't move him in his tired state. The only thing later to deal with would be Yugi forgiving him over the fact that he left him in the kitchen. Yami would find that out when he woke up, which had been ten hours from eighteen.

At twenty-eight O'clock, Yami blinked awake, finding nothing but darkness. Confused, he knew that it wasn't night yet and could feel something had been wrapped around his eyes, as well as his wrists. Shifting, a chain connected to his wrists jingled. Wanting to speak out loud, he found that he couldn't as he pushed his tongue against the round surface. He could feel small holes against its surface.

Groaning _/Yugi! What is all this!/_ Yami snapped through his end of the link.

 _\Whatever do you mean, Yami?\_ Yugi said in a sweet tone.

 _/Come uncuff me. Whatever game you are playing at, I don't like it. I thought you said you forgave me before I went to sleep./_

Chuckles could be heard from Yugi's end _\Oh, but I do forgive you Yami, though./_ The door opened and then closed, Yugi continuing his sentence out loud "I never said that your actions would not come without a price." He said, a smirk evident on his lips.

Shivering Yami tried sitting up, yet fell back into the bed, chain pulling his arms back down "Let's try something different shall we. You always cuff my hands down when you're on top, so now it is your turn." Yugi walked forwards, removing the blindfold.

Squinting from the light, Yami then became embarrassed, seeing what he was wearing.

Long black socks covered halfway above his knees while three white stripes wrapped horizontally around the end. In addition a black belt had been tightened around his shins and upper thighs, a small chain loop hanging from the backsides of the ones around his shins. Going up his form he wore short black underwear from his own drawer. Around his abdomen was yet another medium belt as that was holding his tail down in a figure eight shape. A white short sleeve dress T-shirt lay loosely around him, not buttoned that is, and showing his exposed chest. Then there was the neck belt, the same one that Yami wore when they arrived on Immorus years ago. Then the ball gag with holes in it, and last but not least the vampire cuffs that cut out the usage of their magic, ability and strength, as those were connected to a short chain locked around one part of the headboard.

 _/When did you have time to put this all on me!/_ Yami questioned, just as Yugi came closer and unlocked the chain connected to his cuffs, helping him sit up before connecting a longer chain that hung down from above, making Yami straighten his back along with his arms as the chain was a bit further up than expected.

"About an hour ago while you were still taking your long nap. You slept for a good ten hours by the way." Yugi informed.

 _/I what! And you didn't bother waking me sooner!/_ Yami exclaimed, glaring up at Yugi.

Sweatdropping "If I would have woken you a long time ago, you wouldn't be being punished right now. Besides, you need a little more sleep than I do, so I let you sleep for that long." Yugi said with a smile, kicking his shoes off in the process as well as reaching underneath the bed, pulling the medium box back out, grabbing a few things and setting them down on the bed as well as a bottle of lube.

Eyes widening _/No, get away from me with those. Being tied up like this is bad enough and way past my comfort zone./_

Crawling onto the bed, approaching Yami's ear "What if I made it comfortable for you. What then?" Yugi asked straddling his hips, nipping at his ear and down his neck.

Yami easily became hot at those words. Every month around his fertilization period he always became easily aroused and did things without much complaining.

 _/Maybe/_ Yami groaned tilting his head back while Yugi licked his way to that area.

 _\Maybe what?\_ Yugi asked again.

 _/Maybe you can./_ Moaning _/Agh, just get on with this. Tonight is the last night until next month./_ Yami begged tugging at the chains above.

Smirking Yugi gave in. Since Yami had told him that he wanted another child, he became excited. He knew that once the twins entered the school in a couple more years that it would become quiet in the house until they got back. Even then they would be in their rooms studying for tests and doing homework hours after that.

"Alright, I'll give in to your commands. Though I'm going to have my own fun for a little while just like you did with me earlier this morning." Yugi answered, Yami groaning at hearing those words.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Nipping at Yami's neck, Yugi ran his hands down Yami's chest, dragging his fingers over his nipples, causing Yami to moan once more.

Moving down Yami's form, still kissing and nipping at his neck. Stopping his hand just above his underwear, Yugi continued to torment his husband, rubbing his hand over Yami's erect member.

Jolting his head back, not expecting something like that from Yugi, moaning more as Yugi licked up his neck and chin just before slipping his hand into his underwear, fondling every inch beneath the cloth.

 _/YUGI!/_ Yami screamed through the link, moaning on the outside.

Smirking Yugi soon pulled the black underwear off, exposing Yami's aroused member. Switching hands Yugi reached for the lube and one of the egg shaped vibrators.

Laying down Yugi licked his lips, licking the tip of Yami's member, sucking lightly.

Taking the lube, applying some to his fingers, circling the ring of muscle at his entrance. Once stretched for what was to come, Yugi took the egg vibrator into his hand, lubbing that up as well, lining that up to be inserted.

Wrapping an arm underneath one of Yami's thighs, taking Yami's member down his throat, Yugi pushed the vibrator in till it rest against his sweet spot.

Groaning Yami shifted uncomfortably, eyes squeezed shut _/Yugi, take this gag off./_

Releasing Yami's member "And why do you want me to do that?" Yugi asked. The vibrator had a small cord attached to the remote. Taking the cord into his hand he sat up, looking Yami in the eyes.

 _/I want to kiss you. I can't if this thing is at my mouth./_

The moment Yami said that, Yugi thought of something more devious, mentally smirking evilly "Alright, if you say so." Yugi said setting the controller down so he could remove the gag, tossing that aside and taking the controller into his hand again.

Panting for air Yami leaned forwards, not getting very far.

Yugi closed the gap, slipping his tongue inside, mopping out every inch.

Minutes later this seemed to calm Yami's nerves down quite a bit, until Yugi removed his tongue and his whole body began to violently shiver "AUGH! YUGI!" Yami screamed, never feeling something like this before.

Tugging at his restraints at the vibration he was receiving, Yugi tilted Yami's chin up towards his "You've been a bad boy this morning. I'll have to teach you to respect me."

Yami's eyes glossed over at Yugi's words…and he came from them. Yami's release covering his stomach and the sheets below him.

Turning the vibrator up to half power "YUGI!" Yami screamed, squirming beneath him.

Pulling at Yami's collar "I never said you could cum." Yugi said before tilting his husbands chin up towards his, closing the gap once more. Removing his own shirt Yugi tossed that to the floor, still locked with Yami.

Taking one of Yami's legs, he grasped the loop, hooking it to the other loop that hung from his thigh belt. Yugi did the same thing to his other leg, watching Yami squirm, chains jingling constantly.

Undoing his pants Yugi pulled them down just below his own member, shivering as the cool air hit it.

Retching for the vibrator remote, Yugi tucked it behind the long sock on Yami's left side, keeping it out of the way. Yugi then retched for a small stainless steel ring, hiding that from Yami.

Lifting Yami's hips he lined himself up, sheathing himself as deep as he could since the vibrator took up most of the room.

"Yugi. I-I'm c-cl-close. Ag-ain." Yami whimpered, tilting his head back, letting it hang.

Smirking Yugi grabbed the lube, wrapping his tail around Yami's waist to keep him steady, coating the ring he still held. Tossing the lube aside Yugi slipped the ring around Yami's erect member.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, pushing himself closer against Yugi, causing Yugi to go even deeper inside him. "Mmmm!" Yugi moaned, forcing himself not to release just yet.

Bringing his head back up "Yugi, anything b-but that." Yami begged, shaking and shivering from the vibrator.

Panting, leaning down between his arms "But you did this to me earlier this morning. I am just repaying the favor, Love." Kissing his cheek and down his neck. Grabbing Yami's hips, Yugi pulled out only to the tip, thrusting back in as quickly as he pulled out, repeating his actions before Yami could process what was going on.

The vibrator slipped further in, slipping off Yami's sweat spot, subsiding his need to release, yet now the egg was more on his spin than anything.

Thrusting forwards Yugi found Yami's spot, grinding his hips into him.

"Yugi!" Gasping, pushing against the grinding "I need t-to" Moaning "Re-relea-"

Yugi stopped Yami from begging, slipping his tongue into his mouth, kissing him senseless. Thrusting harder and faster. Yami's arms were already around Yugi's neck. Pulling Yami with him, Yugi sat Yami on his hips, continuing to pound into him.

Nearing his end Yugi reached for the controller, swiftly pulling out, removed the vibrator and thrust back in, nailing Yami's sweet spot, sending Yami over he edge, yet he could not release.

Groaning "Yugi" Leaning against Yugi's neck, breath brushing passed his neck.

Yugi shivered, moaning himself "Just a little bit longer. Release together."

Yami did his best, though his thrusting against Yugi's oncoming thrusts were not helping him. Gasping, panting, moaning, Yami shouting Yugi's name.

"Fuck, Yami. You're squeezing me so much." Yugi panted, ghosting his fangs over Yami's neck.

"Aaugh! Yugi! Mmmmh, can't, help i-it, ngh. Sl-slow d-do-wn."

Smirking "Not a chance." Biting down on Yami's neck. Yami sent his head back, clamping harder as he had already had been, causing Yugi to release, moaning as he still had his fangs in his mates neck.

Yugi quickly removed the steel ring, letting Yami release just as Yugi had said, releasing a flood that had built up.

Yugi pulled his fangs out, Yami falling backwards, though the chain caught him from going far, head dangling, body shivering and twitching every now and then as he came down from his release.

 **~Lemon End~**

Yugi exhaled also coming down from his release, pulling his head through Yami's arms once again, unhooking the chain from above, lifting Yami's head up just enough to lay him down, unhooking his arms from around his neck, though not unlocking the cuffs.

Smiling "What am I going to do with you?" Yugi asked, pushing his pants, underwear and socks off, leaving him naked and still buried within his mate.

Gasping at the sudden movement, whimpering in need.

Teasing "You act like a woman sometimes, you know that."

"Do Not!" Shooting his head back into the sheets, Yugi teasing him with a couple thrusts.

Smirking "You do" Licking down his neck from the bite he had given Yami "But I love that part about you." Pulling back "Roll over. On your hands and knees." Yugi ordered.

Struggling, even though Yugi was still buried deep within him, legs bound together and wrists shackled, Yami managed to roll over, propping himself up with his forearms.

 **~Lemon Start~**

Yugi found the blindfold he had on Yami earlier, tying it back around his eyes.

"Yugi, No!" Reaching for the fabric in order to remove it, only to receive a smack on his ass "Augh!" Yami shouted in surprise.

"Ah Ah. Don't you dare ruin my fun." Rubbing the spot where he had smacked "I told you I would have some fun first didn't I?"

Shivering "Yes"

"Good" Grabbing the lube Yugi opened the lid, coating his hand before tossing the bottle away. Taking his own tail Yugi coated it to a certain point, thrusting forwards in a fast motion, nailing Yami in his special spot **(Womb)**. After a few more thrusts, Yugi slipped his tail in.

Yami gasped, yet continued to thrust against Yugi's thrusts, moaning. The blindfold added to his pleasure, adding something new to his tastes.

Moving his tail around, searching for that spot, he then pushed against it, sending Yami through the roof "Yugi!" Pushing himself up with his arms, thought was pushed back down "Down boy" Quickening his thrusts, moving faster.

Yami was screaming, the double tormenting was the one thing Yugi thought of to torment the hell out of him. "Yu-" Another smack to his ass.

"Moan for me. Beg for me to cum inside you."

"Yugi, please! Take y-your tail, ou-out!" Yami begged panting, trying to reach for his tail. Another light smack on the other cheek this time.

"Stop trying to ruin my fun, Yami. I should have left the gag on too if you were just going to beg that way." Yugi added, continuing to pound into him.

Worried "N-no, leave it off. I-I'll l-listen m-mo-more!" Voice hitching.

"That i-is more like it." Panting himself "Tell me what you want."

Gasping, thrusting against the pleasure "I want y-you t-to." Moaning, feeling his end near, shivering beneath Yugi.

Leaning closer to Yami's ear, whispering "Tell me what you want."

"Augh! Pl-ease. My K-King. F, Augh! F-Fill m-me! P-pl-ease." Yami begged, grabbing a pillow nearby, hugging it as tightly as he could, moaning and shivering beneath him, continuing to thrust up against the constain pounding he was receiving.

Again whispering "As you wish, my flower." Thrusting in a couple more times Yugi released, moaning Yami's name, pushing his tail against Yami's sweet spot quit ruff.

Eyes shooting open "Yugi!" Releasing once again, body shivering violently, gasping for his lost breath.

 **~Lemon End~**

Once Yugi could move he removed his tail, lowering Yami's knees, laying them both down, Yugi on top for the moment, catching his breath.

Yami shivered as Yugi's hot breath ghosted over his skin, light kisses placed here and there over his neck. Pushing the pillow away, Yami reached up and removed the blindfold, glancing back at his husband who had laid his head against his back. Exhaling "Yugi" Pushing himself up halfway "Roll off"

Shaking his head "Not yet. Just a few more minutes." Wrapping his arms around Yami's chest, snuggling further into the crook of his neck.

Sighing, though yawning along with it, Yami lowered his body once more. Yami wanted to go to bed, but forced himself to stay awake.

Twenty minutes passed before Yugi sat up and pulled out, flopping down next to Yami, whipping his forehead.

Yami scooted closer, laying his arms over his mates chest "Are you done playing around and get serious now?" Yami questioned.

Glancing over with one eye "For now, yes. We still have plenty of hours left to play around." Smirking, taking the cuffs chain in hand, kissing them, smirking at Yami.

Blushing madly, looking away "Take those off."

Chuckling Yugi quickly pulled Yami onto his lap, chain still in his grasp. "I'm sorry, Love, but that will not be happening anytime soon tonight."

Yami saw a glint in his eyes, knowing that there was more "What are you planning?" Becoming nervous. He knew Yugi would never hurt him. He hasn't before.

Smiling sweetly "Keep my little costume on all night, and then I will release you in the morning. Deal."

Yami's eyes widened "All night" Shivering, looking over himself.

Exhaling "Just be thankful that I haven't gotten ahold of that tail of yours yet. You know what happens when I do."

Paling as white as a ghost, shaking his head vigorously "No, Don't. Not the tail. Anything but that." Yami pleaded, shivering much more.

Yami had heard stories from Marik, Bakura and Seto when they first became pregnant. Since the three, Heba and himself could become pregnant during the three days, it was as if they had four sensitive spots when the womb was exposed. It was bad enough with just the three, but four. Yami knew that Yugi had heard of it from the three Lords, and has tried it on him the first day they had started to become pregnant. From what Seto, Marik and Bakura described it, was that they released three times before their husbands released once. The same thing said when Yugi had told him what happened that day. The first day Yami was bed ridden, unable to move that entire day.

Pulling Yami down at the arms, lightly kissing his lips, calming him down "Then leave them on till morning." Yami nodded. Yugi smiled lovingly "Let's make a baby, shall we." He proclaimed.

Yami calmed completely "Yes" Kissing his husband before being flipped over. The two were lost in a long night of passion, hoping that Yami would become pregnant.

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _A/N: For those who don't remember, when the three days come around, Yami, Heba, Seto, Marik and Bakura become rather sensitive. More sensitive than a human, so they release more than their mates._


	3. Chapter 2 point 5

Mindlink _\Yugi to Yami\ /Yami to Yugi/_

Enjoy! Review on anything.

There is also a small disagreement on what happened with Yugi waking up on the floor the day before.

* * *

Chapter 2.5: Continued.

The next day, the two did not wake up till seventeen O'clock, 5Pm in the afternoon.

Once the third day is over, Yami's entrance to his womb begins closing at midnight, completely closing at one in the morning, not opening till the next three days.

Yami had rolled away from Yugi in his sleep hours ago, opening his eyes before shielding them from the intense sunlight. He reached for a pillow to cover his head, yet heard the jingle of the chain still attached at his wrists. Sitting up he tried moving his right leg, yet found that still attached, though not the other. Around his neck was the blindfold ' _Must have fallen down when I was sleeping.'_ Yami thought.

Shifting slowly, yet not slow enough, Yami winced. Pain shot up his spin while his ass stung. ' _Now I know how Atemu, Ryo, Malik and Joey feel after a sparring session.'_ Turning towards Yugi sprawled out on his back, breathing steadily ' _He doesn't want to hurt me in this kind of way from what happened in my past with Ammon...I must have really made him mad yesterday if he resorted to those measures. At least he was gentle enough in the beginning for me to warm up to it. Still, anywhere else would have been fine, but why just my ass had to get smacked.'_

A large inhale snapped Yami out of his thoughts, examining his mate.

Groaning Yugi flung an arm over his eyes, hating the sun right now. He was so exhausted that he could sleep all day without care of who wanted to see him. Feeling movement beside him he cracked an eye open, finding Yami watching him in worry. ' _I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't forgive me for all that last night.'_ Closing his eye ' _I know I wouldn't want to if someone had raped me in another one of my past lives.'_ Shaking his head, motioning Yami to come closer, using his magic to retrieve the key for the cuffs.

Once Yami realised what Yugi wanted, he moved closer, holding his wrists out for Yugi to unlock. When the first was off both their eyes widened. Yami's wrist had a light dust of a bruise.

"You bruise too easily." Yugi said holding his bruised wrist, kissing it gently before unlocking the other one, tossing the cuffs away, kissing his other wrist.

"Who-" Yami tried yelling, but couldn't.

Smiling "Who what, Yami. Cat got your tongue."

Blushing _/I'm throwing that damn vibrator away when you are not looking!/_ Yami snapped through the link, turning away from Yugi.

Lightly chuckling "Really now. I could always go buy another one if you do." Yugi teased, wrapping an arm around Yami's waist, pulling him closer, pulling him down to his chest.

 _/You will not. I will take your wallet then./_ Shivering, tugging at his right leg as it was still attached to the loop, aggravating his ass.

Yugi noticed his movement, figuring out what it was "Your leg still attached?"

 _/Yes...Why only my ass did you smack. That hurts worse than my aching insides./_

Taking a breath "Because, your body is too perfect to be damaged by bruises. Anywhere else and I wouldn't forgive myself. Aside from your wrists and neck that is." Yugi smirked.

 _/What about my neck?/_ Yami asked, confused.

"I removed the neck belt last night during one of our rounds. I made a new one. Hope you enjoy this one, one that won't vanish for a good three of four days." Yugi said, smirking madly.

Yami felt his neck, not feeling anything out of the ordinary. A thought then hit him _/You did not do that!/_

Shrugging "I like this one than the one on the floor. Besides, it just doesn't go around your neck, it also goes down your back." Chuckling "Lets get a shower before your enemies come to wake us. It is already in the afternoon." Yugi said checking his Techit, standing up, helping Yami stand, unlooping the loop at his thigh for Yami to walk.

 _/I feel like a virgin all over again./_ Sighing.

"At least I'm here this time. It wouldn't surprise me though. We haven't tried having sex within those three days since Zoltan and Avita were born."

 _/True/_ Entering the bathroom, Yami then saw what Yugi was talking about.

All around his neck were two lines of hickies, all about the same size.

Yugi left Yami to gawk at his masterpiece, getting the bath ready.

Turning around Yami paled. The two lines connected together, forming one single line down his back, attaching to a medium sized heart dead center on his back.

It took Yami till the bath to be full for him to become pissed _/YUGI! YOU ARE DEAD!/_

"I thought I already would have been after what I did yesterday. Your ass is quit bruised as well, but at least that one will be covered up for no one but me to see." Yugi admitted, smirking madly before Yami had reached him.

* * *

The lounge door opened, Yugi stood in its opening. All the Lords had been gathered, no kids in the room at this time.

"Yami, get over here. It is too early to tell!" Yugi yelled.

"I know that! I'm going to go dig a grave for you, when I kill you myself!" Yami shouted, finally having his voice somewhat back after a few hours.

"It is not that bad. Besides, you were asking for it after you left me stranded on the kitchen floor!" Yugi snapped.

Atemu, Ryo, Malik and Joey then knew what this was all about.

Yami stopped limping away, shivering ' _Yugi snapped at me. He is still mad. He can hide it so easily with me and I wouldn't know the difference.'_

Turning around, limping towards the lounge _/I'm sorry/_

 _\I know you are, but sorry is not going to cut it right now. You and I will clean the house later for when the twins come home tomorrow. We'll figure out what we'll do after. For now, you take care of yourself and eat right, and don't strain yourself. Got it.\_ Yugi said.

Nodding taking a deep breath, preparing himself to be laughed at. Stepping into the room, already hearing two certain people snickering.

Yami's hair was a mess, the hickey belt on his neck exposed, a small hickey by the corner of his lips. He wore loss pants, not wanting his ass to feel sore all day. The shirt was Yugi's who had made him wear it. The color was red and white. At the chest read 'Hot' with a small flame as the 'O' in hot. Below that at the waist read 'Mess'. The red was at the top and the white at the bottom, fading into one another at the center. The sleeves covered Yami's wrists to not cause any problems.

Heba was shocked to say the least.

Atemu, Joey, Ryo and Malik knew of what Yugi would do, just nothing like this.

Bakura and Marik were already laughing, Yami turning six shades of red.

Exhaling, limping over to a couch that was empty, resting his head on his hands "I now know how you four feel after sparring with him." Yami mumbled.

"Question...Have you tried that thing?" Ryo asked turning to Yugi, the others did as well, accepts Yami, Heba and Atemu that is.

Shaking his head, sighing "Yes, we did...Perverts."

"HEY!" They all shouted, not including Heba and Atemu since they were watching Yami.

"Well?" Marik prodded, wanting more juice to fuel the fire.

Scratching his head, exhaling "Yami hates it. Truthfully, I don't blame him for not liking it. He released four times before I could once. We both panicked the first night."

Besides Heba, the group was told the jist of what happened with Yami and Ammon back during his trial, yet not the entire story. They knew that Ammon had hurt Yami greatly, but not that he had been raped by him.

Heba had read right through Yugi's words, which really said ' _Yami panicked once it was over,'_ probably screaming and lashing out before realizing who he was with.

Yami could feel that Heba had figured out what Yugi was hiding from them all, averting his brothers eye contact ' _It is not that I haven't had anything done to me that involved me getting raped since Yugi and I were married. That feeling of being forced into something that I don't want, still lingers ever since that day.'_ Yami thought, not understanding why he still felt this way after a long time ' _Especially getting snapped at. I hate that feeling the most.'_

Yugi inhaled, walking over to the couch where Yami sat, sitting down himself.

"So when are you going to get the quadruplets. I'm starting to miss seeing them." Joey asked referring to Zoltan, Avita, Yukiko and Crystal.

Heba turned to the group "Tomorrow afternoon I believe."

Yugi agreed "Yes, I miss seeing them as well. Always chasing Zoltan every hour everyday. Can't get enough of that." He said in sarcasm.

They all laughed "Just wait till he hits puberty. He'll man up in know time." Malik said.

Yugi nodded "I hope so. Girls here can be persistent without warning."

* * *

"Okay, out with it. What is going on." Amara demanded.

Yami was worried now, even more so than earlier "You brought Mother into this!"

"And me" Aknamkanon said entering the lounge where Heba had dragged Yami back to as he and Yugi were cleaning their house.

"Why would you get these two involved when it is my fault to begin with." Yami questioned his brother.

Aknamkanon and Amara rose a brow "What do you mean, your fault?" His father questioned "Don't forget. I was still alive when Ammon hurt you. I can tell there is something else bothering you."

Groaning in discomfort, sitting down back on the couch, wincing silently, trying to hide his pain.

Heba noticed "Did Yugi do something to you?"

"Augh! Stop it. I am not discussing my sex with my own parents!" Yami snapped, yet Amara chimed "But you need to. You were shaking like a leaf when I walked through those doors. Tell us what is going on so we know what to expect."

Rufly scratching his head, mumbling "Damn it." Yami told them what he had done with leaving Yugi stranded, passed out, on the kitchen floor the other morning, having trouble moving him to at least the couch since he had been so tired that morning, even leaving the house without leaving anything for Yugi to read once, or if he woke when he was gone.

Aknamkanon cringed "Yugi is angry with me because I didn't even try to wake him up before we left, Heba."

"I'd be pissed too if I was in that situation." Aknamkanon admitted.

"Honey!" Amara scolded.

"Its true. Would you like it if I left you on the floor. Wondering where I was all morning?" He asked.

"No, I wouldn't." She said.

"You see now why I'm hurting. It is my fault, not Yugi's." Yami stated.

The three understood "Anything else we should know?" Amara asked in wonder, hoping there was none.

Yami bite his lip, not wanting to tell, but he head no choice. They would pry till they found out in the end "He was" Pausing, finding the right words "He was gentle in the beginning...He got ruffer with me as the night went on." Becoming serious "Yugi said we'd talk more tomorrow, so stop forcing me to tell anything more." Standing up, limping out of the room, going back home to help Yugi clean. Yami knew that the cleaning would take almost all evening with just the two of them, and with his ass hurting, it would take even longer.

"All we can do is wait and see. Give Yugi a few days to cool off, he'll know that he can't hold this against Yami forever." Aknamkanon said.

Amara nodded "Especially if last night was the night Yami got pregnant."

Heba growled, not listening to a word his parents had said "If Yugi has hurt Yami, I'll go after him myself." He threatened ' _I never liked Yugi when I first meet him. I never said this to anyone because Yugi made Yami happy. He better hope I don't go after him again like that one time. I'll do it this time.'_ Heba thought, interrupted by his mother.

"Heba, sweaty. I think you are having a boy." Amara said.

Blinking in question "Why do you say that?"

Smiling "Because you are threatening Yugi when it could have been a misunderstanding to all of us. We won't know until those two talk tomorrow." She said.

Heba understood. He smiled at what his mother had said "Maybe it will be a boy. I know I'm pregnant, though it will be a few weeks before we really know for sure."

* * *

"Papa!" Zoltan shouted running over to him, hugging his waist. "Daddy! Papa!" Avita, Yukiko and Crystal shouted, running over to their respective parents.

"Were you all good for your grandparents?" Atemu questioned, lifting Yukiko into his arms.

"Yes!" The three girls chimed, earning a grunt from Tyro and Solomon.

"I swear these girls have more attitude than any Muto I have ever known." Solomon started rubbing his temples.

Yugi smirked "More than myself?"

Yami shuddered "No, you are mostly with sarcasm and your self esteem. You are too hot headed in my opinion." Solomon stated, Tyro agreeing.

"Touchie" Yugi pouted.

Zoltan had felt his Papa's shudder, glancing up at him in question. All he got was a smile and a pat to his head.

"So, did it work?" Senna questioned entering the living room "Will we be having more little ones running around here in the next year or so?"

"Oh, yeah. Are Papa and Uncle Yami pregnant?" Crystal asked, looking to the two older ones.

Yami smiled to Crystal "We won't really know till about four weeks. We'll tell you all as soon as we know."

"Anyways, why don't you four go get your stuff ready." Yugi said, seeing the looks from his Mother, Grandpa and Tyro.

The four kids nodded, Yukiko dropping down in order to follow her sister and cousins upstairs.

Heba and Yami sat down, Atemu standing behind them as Yugi stayed by the well.

"Okay, out with it. What is going on with the two of you." Solomon said "I am old enough to not tell that you two are fighting. Now spill it."

Yugi sighed, Yami shuddering once more "It is my fault. End of story." Yami declared.

Yugi sighed once again "He left me passed out on the kitchen floor. How would you feel if you woke up, not knowing where your husband went off too. No note anywhere." Yugi said in question.

Tyro choked. Solomon silently blinked. Yami shrunk farther into the couch.

Senna started laughing. "What is so funny!" Yugi snapped.

"I-I'm n-not su-surprised at all." Senna laughed harder.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Atemu asked.

Calming down, clearing her throat "I don't know how many times I have done that to your father when we were still married. I've done it so many times when I was pregnant with you two. In fact, when I did leave him on the floor, he felt privileged to know I was through with him for the rest of the day." Senna admitted, Solomon already knowing about this as they did live together back in this same house.

Yugi and Atemu groaned, not wanting to hear about their father right now.

Senna sat down next to Yami "Yami, you have nothing to worry about if you are worried about forgiveness. Yugi will figure out what he should do soon enough." Senna whispered, arm around his shoulder.

Yami slowly nodded, resting his head against his head ' _I hope so soon. I don't like being on the receiving end. It is not like this is the first argument we have had, though those were solved after an hour or so.'_

It wasn't long before the kids came back down, Anu following behind yet again, sitting at Yugi's feet, tongue hanging out.

The group stayed for another hour before leaving back home, saying goodbye for the time.

* * *

Later that same night, Yugi came back up to their room once the kids were put to bed, talking to each one as he was doing so. The two knew something was going on between their parents. Yugi telling them that they just had a small argument and were trying to work out the details of the problem, telling them not to worry about it too much.

Entering the room he found the lights off, the TV on low volume and Yami already tucked into bed, sleeping.

Running his hand though his hair, he sighed ' _I know I said that we would talk more today, but every time I try getting near him, he takes off. Two days out of the three Yami went through similar situations from his past. Day one with the four sensitive spots at once, and then just the other day with what I did.'_ Exhaling Yugi changed for bed before crawling into bed, shutting the TV off and wrapped his arms around Yami, who snuggled as close as he could, face buried in his chest.

The next morning Yugi woke before Yami did, hoping to get the chance to talk.

It wasn't long before Yami also woke, feeling some what refreshed. Shifting himself he found the there was arms around him, stroking his hair and back. Humming at the comforting touch, Yami pulled the blanket over the two more, laying an arm over Yugi's waist, silence throughout the room till Yugi decided to get things started.

"I'm sorry for being an ass the last few days." He started.

"Sorry for leaving you on the kitchen floor. I-"

"No. I know that you were tired from the first day, as well as the second day. I shouldn't have expected you to even attempt to move, or wake me up in your state. I was angry and frustrated that I took it out on you, when I shouldn't have." Yugi interrupted.

Yami smirked lightly "Say sorry to my ass, not me. I don't like being snapped at like the way that you did to me."

"I know you don't, but it is really the only way for you to really listen to reason." Resting a hand on Yami's hip "I'm sorry tushy. Next time I'll be more gentle." Yugi teased, earning a light slap on his arm "Next time. I won't let you touch me if there is a next time." Yami stated.

Yugi chuckled "Kidding, just kidding. Thought sometimes, just not as bad as this time. We have to get you used to getting smacked around if you are to join in on what Amelia is coming at us with whenever she decides to start it."

Yami agreed "Okay, sometimes. I do want to help this time around. Hopefully it is after this one is out." Placing a hand to his stomach.

Yugi saw the gesture "How are you holding up this time? I know your parents were dragged into Heba's curiosity the other day. I didn't hear anything breaking or yelling from the lounge."

"Alright I guess. This time I know what to be looking for and what to be watching out for, so I haven't snapped yet. As for being pregnant, I think I am. I felt a little different yesterday afternoon."

Nodding "So, it happened on the seventeenth most likely."

"Yes, probably it did." Yami agreed before being pulled into a soft chastic kiss.

Two pairs of feet could be heard running up the stairs.

Yami pulled away, chuckling "That will never get old." He said, his spirit sounding much better than the day before on Earth.

The door was pushed open, Avita giggling as Zoltan ran after he, jumping onto the bed and crawling over to their parents "Good morning Papa, Daddy." Avita said.

"Morning Princess. What is on your agenda today. It had better not be chasing your brother around all day now would it?" Yugi asked kissing her forehead as she laid down on top of him, hugging his neck.

"No, not all day. I think Rose was going to help me, Yukiko, Crystal and Nevaeh become more ladylike today." Avita said.

"Pfft. Rose, ladylike. Yeah, right." Yugi mumbled though the three next to him still heard and laughed "Still, she has the right idea." Thinking "One more thing. Where do you want to go on vacation?"

Zoltan and Avita's eyes widened "You mean we can pick the place. How long will we be staying." Zoltan asked in excitement.

"We will be leaving to Earth in two weeks. We'll stay for about a month, depending on how well you two behave before we leave that is." Yugi said.

Zoltan and Avita glanced to one another "You don't have to ans-"

"HAWAII!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Yami blinked "Are you sure that is the place you want us to go?" He asked.

The two nodded "Yes, we want to go to Hawaii and see the beaches, the volcanos and the landscapes." Avita listed "All the Islands too."

Yugi smiled "Great idea. We haven't been there either. A new learning experience for all of us."

Zoltan and Avita were excited, running off back to their room to get ready before breakfast was finished being made.

* * *

Finally got these both up. Did not want to edit for the passed few weeks, but I got them done.

Hopefully the next ones don't take a year or two to post. See you next time.


End file.
